Want to Find Me Love?
by MissPopuri
Summary: The sequel to Love Via Text Message. Dasey has some rough patches to sort out in their newly developed relationship; meanwhile, some of their old friends are back to steal their hearts. Can love conquer all? Who are Michael and Ashley? Stay tuned to FF
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Comments: **I was having a little trouble writing my sequel because no ideas were really flowing through me. I have been watching that ABC Family hit series Greek, and I must say that I love it. I have also got to inform you that I was inspired by the show to write my sequel with certain characters in mind. Oh btw, this is still a Dasey story. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

_Ashley and Michael are hanging out around Casey. Casey is by herself at the moment. Derek is, well Michael only knows where he is, doing what Michael only knows he is doing._

**Michael: **Hey Ash, whatcha doin'?

**Ashley: **(looks at Michael, slightly distracted) Oh, hey Michael. I'm just thinking of our new project from Paul.

**Michael: **Why do you want to start something new? We still have to get our charges back together. Look at Casey for example, she's a total mess.

**Ashley: **Oh shut up, Michael. I'm freakin' under house arrest because of you and your big mouth.

**Michael: **How is it my fault, Ash? You were the one in charge of Casey.

**Ashley: **You could look out for her just as well as I can.

**Michael: **Why do I have to be blamed for this? You need to take some responsibility for this mess. Truman came in, and you went awol on Casey.

**Ashley: **(remained silent for a minute) I had my reasons for not being around Casey and stopping her from dating Truman.

**Michael: **What kind of reasons are those, Ash?

**Ashley: **I really don't want to talk about it right now. Let's just look figure out how to fix this.

**Michael:** (shrugging) Whatever you say.

Casey's POV

"Hey Casey! Long time no see." A familiar voice hollers at me, distracting me from my wandering thoughts.

"Oh hi, Sam. How have you been?" I ask him.

"It's been going, Case. Nothing much has changed with me." Sam replied, laughing lightly. I cannot help but giggle back. Sam looks so different to me now. He has a goatee on his chin that actually looks kind of good for face stubble.

"I see you have become quite a man with your facial hair there," I say to him, bringing my hand up to his chin and rubbing his whiskers, "my my my, Sammy, you sure have grown up since you have been friends with Derek."

Sam grins at me. "Thanks Case. It is nice to hear at least one person say that. I wish my ex-girlfriend would be more like you."

"Uh, Sam, I was your ex-girlfriend." I inform him, sarcastically.

Sam corrects himself, "Oh no, I wasn't talking about you, Casey. I was talking about my college girlfriend. She was a real pain always on my case for something or other. It was so annoying," he grins sheepishly, "with her around, I was starting to miss the petty stuff we would argue about when we were dating. You are definitely a cakewalk compared to Rebecca. She's a nightmare to live with day in and day out."

"I guess, my life isn't going so badly then if you have been having problems in your love life too," I ponder, thoughtfully.

"Well, who have you been seeing since we broke up and graduated from high school," Sam asks, curiously.

I hesitate for a second before I decide I might as well tell him about my current dating escapades. "I guess, you know that I went out with Max after you," I look over at Sam and watch him nod in response, "when I broke up with him, I had my drought of dateless Friday nights, and my friend Noel, I assume, wanted to go out with me since I never talked to him after the night I told him I only see him as a friend. I had an on-again, off-again relationship with Truman French throughout college and until two weeks ago, he was my boyfriend. I have since realized that I have been harboring some strong feelings for Derek, and I unwittingly participated in a text message scheme of his own doing. He was chatting me up, posing as some random local guy, and sending me racy and sexually explicit messages on my cell." At this, Sam is wide-eyed with shock, I stop for a second to look at him, "Are you okay, Sam?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine, Case. It is just a little overwhelming to think that you and Derek are an item now." Sam replies, looking slightly perplexed.

"I don't even know what we are. We may have done it, but he never asked me to be his girlfriend or acknowledge that we can go further in our plans for a future together."

Sam laughs at this. "That sounds like Derek alright. He isn't going to make plans with anyone unless it is on his terms."

I huff as a response.

"You may not like it, Case, but he is still who he is. He isn't going to change himself for a woman no matter how much he is in love with her." Sam reasons, "I was kind of curious about Derek's obvious favorings towards you in high school. I mean, male code? Who does that but someone who is jealous?"

I can't help but laugh at this. "Yeah, you are definitely right. I myself was too blind to see that he favored me then, but it doesn't mean anything."

"I know what we can do, Casey, to cheer you up."

"What is it?"

"I'll take you out to dinner tonight, and we can talk a little bit more."

"That sounds like fun, Sam, I accept."

**Author's Note: **Okay, I wasn't sure where to end it. I am going to go back and forth between a Derek chapter and a Casey chapter. Same format, and I am separating out Michael and Ashley's dialogue because they are my comic relief. I have plans for them too btw. Bear with me on this, this is my brain child, and I want this to be good.


	2. The Hangover You Deserve

Chapter 2

Derek's POV

Sleep is not helping at all. Ugh, I can't believe I drank so much last night. I feel like crap. Note to self, I will never drink past 2AM again. I'm serious, I wasn't able to get a good night's sleep even after getting into my bed at 5AM. I kept tossing and turning, feeling like my body is getting squished by a giant boulder. Bad idea to drink when you are in a depression, too. I blame Casey for this hangover. I don't want to get out of bed until I stop feeling so lousy.

I hear the door opening to my room, and I pull my bedsheet over my head to avoid talking to whoever has come in. "Go away if you know what's good for you!" I groan from underneath my sheet.

"Is that anyway to treat the ex-girlfriend who saved your butt last night from getting alcohol poisoning?" A female voice answered.

My eyes open wide in shock and pull back my bedsheet to look at my visitor. "EMILY?!?!? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I found you in that bar on the corner down the street from your apartment. You were pretty messed up last night. The bartender told me that if I knew you, I should take you home to mellow out," Emily replied.

"You still care about me, Emily? Gee, I shouldn't have gotten you so pissed off back then, huh."

Emily laughs at this. "Don't flatter yourself, Derek. I am not here to get back together with you. That ship has sailed. I am only here because you needed to get home last night, and I am still a good friend to Casey."

"Why aren't you with Casey then? She probably wants to talk to her best friend right now."

"I haven't seen Casey since yesterday."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know, Derek, but I wouldn't worry about her. She is a big girl and can take care of herself."

I play this off, nonchalantly. "Me? Worry about Casey? I don't worry about anyone but myself."

Emily just looks at me and scoffs. "Yeah, your drunken stupor last night would say otherwise."

I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Don't you dare give me that look, Derek Venturi! You know perfectly well what I am talking about with last night."

Smirking, I ask, "And what? Pray tell, are you refering to?"

"I'm talking about the shouting of your never-ending love for Casey, and how you cannot live another minute without knowing where she is," Emily informs me, exsperated.

"I am not that emotional, Emily. You are pulling that stuff out of you know where."

"Mhmm, I have a bartender on the corner that says differently."

I feel like kicking myself really hard in the butt right now. Stupid Derek. Stupid Alcohol. Stupid Drunken man with stupid girl problems. Stupid Bloody Hangover. "Em, do you have a cure for the hangover?"

"I wish I did, but I can only say that Ibuprofen helps a little bit. I wouldn't drink any caffinated beverages though because it makes your headache ten times worse."

"Thanks Emily. You are a good friend."

At that moment, Emily's phone started playing "Human" by The Killers.

"Who is that, Em?"

"That's my ringtone for Casey. She has just left me a message."

"What does it say?"

"Hm, it says that she is going out to dinner with Sam tonight, and she won't be back in until late," Emily snorted, "ha, she left before I got home last night."

"Sam's in town? Since when?"

"Aren't you guys roommates still?"

"He probably got in after I went out last night, and he snuck out this morning without my noticing him."

"You are quite the heavy sleeper, Derek."

"Alcohol really doesn't help sleep though."

Emily laughs, "Of course it doesn't."

"Sam and I haven't really been that close since Rebecca came into his life."

"Who's Rebecca?"

"Sam's bitchy ex-girlfriend."

"That's not very nice, Derek. What did she ever do to deserve that?"

"You are one to talk, Emily. You bad mouth Truman all the time because he went out with you as well as all the other girls he wanted to conquer."

"Did Rebecca go out with you, Derek?"

"No she didn't officially go out with me. I was weak and she was the only girl around me at the time."

"Did you sleep with Sam's girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I hate myself for it, too."

"Why do you want to avoid him, Derek? You two were such good friends. You shouldn't let a girlfriend come between a friendship. Isn't that what the mantra 'Bros Before Ho's' is about in the first place?"

"Try telling that to Sam, he only talks to me in this cordial manner now whenever we happen to be in the same room together. He has been out of town recording a new album with his band though so I have enjoyed the peace and tranquility that replaced the awkward silences between us."

"I really think you should patch your friendship up with Sam. Rebecca is out of the picture now, and you two need to reconnect like the two brothers I saw you as growing up."

"It isn't that simple, Emily. He was extremely hurt when I did what I did to him."

"He should be a bigger man and accept an apology from you."

"I don't even know if I want to do that. I don't regret doing it. Rebecca was always ripping on Sam for some reason or another. It was like she wanted to crush his dreams. I wasn't going to sit by and let her do that."

Emily's mouth drops in surprise. "Wow, Derek, that is the sweetest thing I ever heard you say. You need to patch up your friendship with Sam for that reason alone."

"Bah, that's like telling me that I have to get Casey back, it just doesn't seem right. I can't do it like that," I snap my fingers for emphasis, "I am not going to do that emotional crap routine."

"Well, if you aren't going to go right out and ask for Sam's friendship or Casey's heart, then you might be inclined to do a little spying on the two of them out to eat."

Smirking mischieviously, I reply, "Emily, Emily, Emily, I never knew you to be so devious. When did this suddenly occur?"

"I have always wanted to do this, and I see now that Sam needs you as well as Casey. You are their counterbalance. Sam was always the smarter of the two of you in school, and you kept him loose and relatively cool by keeping him in hockey when he was on the verge of quitting in elementary school. Casey needs you because she complements your personality. You two are like the colors blue and orange. Blue is a very dominating color, and it outshines many others in the fact that blue is basically everyone's favorite color (A/N: not mine), and orange is a warm and sunny color. It looks next to blue. In the United States, the University of Illinois' Fighting Illini have their school colors as blue and orange. They have one of the greatest Basketball teams in the Big Ten."

"Illinois? Isn't that the state where the newly elected President of the United States is from?"

"Yeah, I have a pen pal from Illinois. She told me that President-elect Obama is nothing special."

"How old is she?"

"23, she says she had the courtesy of voting against him twice. She said no to him being her U.S. Senator in 2004 because she doesn't trust Chicago Democrats anymore."

"I wonder if she has some good gut instincts about her."

"She does. She showed me the picture of Barack Obama shirtless, and she said she wasn't impressed by him in the slightest. She prefers guys to have some defined pecks if they go around shirtless, and he definitely does not have it. She said Will Smith and Donald Faison are more looking than him, and I must say, I happen to agree with her."

"Ok, I think I have heard enough talk of the United States' drama. I hate drama, and I swear I have seen nothing but what seems like good things about this President."

"Yeah, let's go see what Sam and Casey are up to, shall we?"

I finally get out of bed only to realize I am only in my boxers. "After you, I have to get dressed if I want to be seen in public."

"That sounds like a good idea, I will meet you by the door in five minutes," Emily smiled, closing the door.

**Ashley: **Where's Derek at?

**Michael: **You don't want to know.

**Ashley: **Tell me, Michael, or so help me!

**Michael: **It will only anger you to know where he is.

**Ashley: **Try me!

**Michael: **I don't like the sound of that. I have a feeling you are going to rip me a new one if I told you.

**Ashley: **I could rip you a new one if you don't tell me. How about that?

**Michael: **Wow! You are a little bit testy today, aren't we? Casey on her period?

**Ashley:** No she isn't. I am upset because you need to inform me of where Derek is.

**Michael: **For what purpose does that involve?

**Ashley: **I need to know who he hangs out with at this time.

**Michael: **Um, he's by himself at the moment.

**Ashley: **Doing what?

**Michael: **Whacking off? What's it to ya?

**Ashley: **Shut the front door, Mike. I know you are lying.

**Michael: **Darn. I wanted to shut you up.

**Ashley:** You are a horrible liar. It is a shame you didn't learn from the master.

**Michael: **You need to stop reading my mind. It gets really annoying when you do that.

**Ashley: **I told you before, I don't read minds. I read your face. It was clear on your face that you were B. me.

**Michael: **Yeah, you caught me, but I really don't think you need to worry about Derek.

**Ashley: **Why not?

**Michael: **Emily is with him.

**Ashley: **WHAT!?!?!?

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, I might have gone off on a little bit of a tangent with Emily, but I swear the Devil made me do it. You can read my opinion on B. Hussein Obama in my profile if you are interested.


	3. Aren't We Just Friends?

Chapter 3

**Michael: **I knew you'd freak out like Casey.

**Ashley: **I am not freaking out, Mike.

**Michael: **You were about to bite my head off, Ash. I call that freaking out.

**Ashley: **Why is he with Emily anyway? Didn't they break up?

**Michael: **She is Casey's best friend still, and she has always been a big help to Derek. I don't see the problem since Emily is showing no romantic attraction for Derek in the slightest.

**Ashley: **Oh really? That's probably what she wants you to think.

**Michael: **Jealous much, Ash?

**Ashley: **Derek much, Mike?

**Michael: **Casey much?

**Ashley: **Touch_e! _(A/N: I couldn't find the special character for the e so I put it in italics to pronounce it "too-shay")

**Michael: **Now that that is over, I have a proposition for ya.

**Ashley: **Since when do you go Tom Sawyer on me?

**Michael: **Since now, my dear Becky Thatcher.

**Ashley: **What is the proposition you speak of?

**Michael: **It's about the assignment Paul gave us.

**Ashley: **What about it?

**Michael: **I think this new development with Emily and Sam in the picture is working out better than expected.

**Ashley: **Why do you say that?

**Michael: **Have you not read the letter?

**Ashley: **Well yeah.

**Michael: **This is the chance of a lifetime, Ash.

**Ashley: **Dag nabbit.

**Michael: **You are cute when you say that...Do you not see the potential we have in divine intervention?

**Ashley: **How does Paul expect us to do that?

**Michael: **Well, for example, my parents met when their respective best friends had gotten married and then their friends set up my parents on a blind date.

**Ashley: **Do you really think there is something there?

**Michael: **I don't know, but I am interested in finding out if it can actually work again.

Casey's POV

Why am I here with Sam again? This is a pretty swanky place to take a casual friend to dinner. I haven't seen him in forever, and he already wants to buy me dinner like when we were going out. He is too much of a sweetheart. I didn't deserve him then, and I certainly don't deserve him now. I wish I could get it through my head that Derek isn't going to crawl his way back to me, and I am not going to crawl back to him for sure. Sam is great. I want to get rid of this feeling of unworthiness around him. There has to be some reason why I don't feel comfortable with him anymore. Well, comfort is a relative term. It catagorizes my unworthiness of such a great boyfriend. I talked all the time when I was officially going out with him, and I never let him get a word in edgewise. I guess I have a control issue.

"So Casey, what did you study in college?" Sam asks me, smiling. He was carrying on about something I don't remember because I was lost in my own thoughts.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I tell him, "I studied Paralegal in school. I have a job as a legal assistant, and I am considering going back to school to study more law. How about you?"

"That's awesome, Case. I myself have been working on my hip hop career with my college roommate."

"Really? What are some of your songs like?"

"Well, I will give you a copy of some of the songs we have out, and I will give recite something for you I worked on a couple of years ago."

"Okay, I have always wanted to hear what you had to say."

Sam just laughs but he starts reciting a poem, "Through the ages, and days, and seconds, and decades nothing much changes. It's just names and numbers and faces, mothers and babies, off-spring like seasons changing...we just naming our phases, giving a name so we can place them along a line as leaves float down on wet pavement, that baby strollers roll over..." He stops suddenly.

"Why did you stop Sam? It was really good." I ask, angered by not getting to hear the rest of his poem.

"Do you know what that poem is about?"

"It's about growing up and realizing that nothing changes but our perspective on life. It makes me think of that Bowling For Soup song 'High School Never Ends'."

Sam laughs some more. "I knew you would get it, Case. Of course, I never would have picked out Bowling For Soup's song as a parallel to my poem."

"Yeah, it is amazing what the brain can come up with when it wants."

"You are so right, Casey. You are the most beautiful, smartest girl I have ever known."

I find myself blushing because of this. "Aww Sam, you are a sweetheart. You raise me up too highly. I am certainly not the most beautiful or the smartest."

"You are always modest, Casey. I like that about you. It is a very endearing quality. Most guys would kill to have a girlfriend like you."

My face has become redder with embarrassment. "I thought my morals were a force to be despised among guys."

Sam scoots his chair closer to me to touch my face, tenderly. "Oh no, you are the kind of girl that all guys want to take home to their mothers."

"That's awfully sweet of you, Sam."

"What more can I say? You are perfect, Casey, just the way you are," Sam continued, staring into my eyes. I was about to get lost in his gorgeous blue eyes when I turned away suddenly. I can't do this. I was only supposed to be friends with Sam after I broke up with him. How can I still feel an attraction to him? I need to get out of here.

Looking around the restaurant, I don't know what I am searching for, but I am positive that the waiter is going to come and give us the check if I signal him. It isn't more than a three-quarter roundabout sweep of the room when I stop on a bush that has eyes staring through it back at me. I recognize one of the pairs of eyes staring at me, and I feel goosebumps forming on my arms when those eyes notice I see them. It can't be.

What's he doing here?

**Author's Note: **I do not own Sam's poem. I borrowed it from Kit Weyman's poem posted on his band's myspace account: .com/twoleft. Some good songs on there if you enjoy hip hop. I love Sam so much. I am definitely going to write more with Sam.


End file.
